


It’s Dark

by apatterson1004



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Awesome Phil, BAMF Phil Coulson, Character Bashing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I love tony, M/M, Poor Tony, Recovery, Sensory Deprivation, Starvation, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark’s bots, cute tony, what is communication?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatterson1004/pseuds/apatterson1004
Summary: Tony was ok. He was. He would be. If he could just get out of here.





	1. To be Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This was itching at the back of my head. Here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

When Tony walked into the common room he knew something was wrong. Steve was in a self-righteous cooking spree. Natasha had an actual expression that did not bode well. Clint looked plain mad. Bruce... well Bruce was Bruce, he did look more sad though. 

Natasha was speaking with Steve when Tony walked in. She stopped instantly, along with everybody else, to stare at him. 

Tony felt his stomach drop. They were mad at him.

There was a difference between when the team was annoyed with him and mad at him. When they were annoyed they would huff in exasperation and Clint would joke with Tony. When they were mad at him there was the silent treatment. 

Which would not have been as hurtful, except for the fact more than half the time Tony had no idea what he did. It confused him when all of a sudden nobody wanted to talk to him. To be honest it made him feel guilty and it hurt. 

“Hi guys, on my coffee run! Make way.” 

During these times Tony tried to act as if he did not notice because he did not want to make them even more angry with him. The first time he tried asking them... it did not go well. He earned a glare from Natasha, and Steve (Steve!) looked like he was ready to punch him, which he did not because Clint took care of it. Thankfully, Clint got yelled at and Tony does not ask anymore.

This time Tony did know what he did because he was yelled at for thirty minutes by Steve at the team meeting after a mission, where Tony tried to explain but was yelled at and talked over. (Which served to make everyone more pissed. It only stopped when Bruce looked a bit green.)

Tony walked towards the coffee maker to get that sweet nectar to maybe improve his day. 

Tony was almost there when damn Clint decided to open his mouth.

“Not even going to pretend he’s guilty.” He said under his breath.

Tony knew he should have kept on walking, ignored it, but the “mistake” he made was not his fault and in fact he had a pretty good reason, ‘if they would just fucking listen to him’. 

Tony was annoyed and he was not about to take this laying down because he was not in the wrong. So, Tony swung around and confronted Clint. 

“What?” Tony questioned. Which earned him a glare all around except from Bruce, bless Bruce. 

Clint leaned forward, “Oh, you know what I am taking about, because of your screw up Natasha and Steve ended up in the medic for a week and you, Stark, have the fucking nerve to act like you did not do anything wrong!”

Bruce escaped with his tablet as Tony’s voice level rose. “Guilty!? I am not fucking guilty because I do not have a reason to feel guilty!” Tony kept on going, “which you would know if you would list-!”

But of course he was cut off by Captain-I-Am-Disappointed-With-You. “I don’t know what is wrong with you, Tony, you need to take responsibility.” 

Ok, now Tony was mad. The conversation spiraled until it was a full-blown yelling match which ended with Clint, “you think you’re a good person now, Stark?” Clint snorted, “you are a fucking horrible person trying to act like he will be different from his egotistical asshole self.” Steve nodded behind him and Natasha winced.

Tony threw up his hands dramatically and proceeded to walk out, “not like you’re much better, Barton.” 

The parting shot was unneeded and caused Clint to up and follow Tony on the way to his lab. With some hesitation so did Steve and Natasha.

“Hah, running away Stark?” Clint spitefully shot at Tony.

Tony kept on walking but returned with a “fuck you Barton!”

Tony was in the hallway to his lab when they caught up with him. Steve grabbed Tony’s shoulder and spun him around. <

“Honestly Tony,” he sighed, “I don’t know why you are being so difficult.” That made Tony raise and eyebrow. Steve went on, it was your fault and if you stopped acting like a child...” 

Oh, not ok. Steve fucking pulled that out while sounding exactly like Tony’s dad. So not cool. Which caused Tony to say something he would regret.

“Oh, because you are so perfect Capsicle! Have you ever heard of Bucky damn Barnes?!” 

Tony regretted it instantly. Steve’s face darkened and his lips tightened into a straight line. Natasha who seemed about to speak up now seemed like she wanted to kill Tony.

Steve’s hand tightened painfully on his shoulder and Tony tried to hide a wince. 

The hallway they were in did not just lead to Tony’s lab, it also led to a guest bedroom. The extra room was not ready to sleep in because there were no sheets or towels for the bathroom. Pepper designed that the linens were kept in probably the only closet in the entire Stark tower, right next to where they were fighting.

Clint noticed it and smiled a cruelly. “Hey Cap, how bout before you hurt him you throw him in there.” Steve blinked hesitated and then seemed to remember why he was so angry. He then pulled Tony towards the closet and practically threw him in. 

“What! Hey, no Steve, stop.” Tony protested. Lovely Jarvis also spoke up “Captain, I do not think that’s a goo-“

“Mute, Jarvis.” Clint ordered.

When Tony was thrown in he hit one of the shelves (ouch) and did not get his bearings in time to get out while Clint quickly closed and locked the door. 

Tony slammed into the door and growled. “Not cool guys! Let me out!” Trying the handle Tony yelled, “Seriously, this isn’t funny!” 

Natasha protested a bit but was quieted down by Clint’s reassurance they would let him out and that he deserved it.

It was silent after that and Tony kept on banging and yelling on the door until he realized that nobody was there.

Damn himself for being paranoid and putting locks on everything, and why a lock on the outside for fucks sake? Who’s idea was that? Oh wait, his. ‘Must have been drunk.’ Tony thought.

He slid down the door to sit on the floor of the cupboard. Tony started his wait to be let out. He squinted and tried to see through the inky darkness but it remained pitch black.


	2. To Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony. Sorry to any Clint fans but he’s sorta the antagonist.

It had been hours since Tony had been trapped in the small closet. At least, Tony thought it was hours. Hours spent cursing Clint and his “great ideas” that screwed him over one way or another. Cursing Steve for his stupid holier-than-tho attitude. Cursing Natasha for always taking Steve’s side. Cursing them all for never taking a moment to listen to him.

When he got that out of his system he sat there for a long time staring into the darkness. After another long span of time he stood up and tried to get the attention of anybody.

Nobody came and Tony sat down again. 

It a bit more time passed and Tony’s heart lept when he heard the distinctive sound of footsteps. He stood up and looked hopefully in the direction of the door. 

The footsteps paused and the owner spoke. 

“I am going to let you out as long as you say you’re sorry and admit it was your fault.”

Tony was stunned. 

“W-wha-what. Th-tha-at’s not funny Clint.”

Clint was silent for awhile and Tony feared that he had walked away when he heard.

“All you need to do is admit you were wrong and I’ll let you out.”

Tony felt anger course through him. This was wrong and he was not going to admit to something he did not do.

“Fuck you Clint. I did not do anything wrong.”

A snort from Clint, “Then you are not getting out.” A cruel note came into his tone, “You know, you act like you have changed and became a great person.” Another laugh, “You haven’t changed at all. You’re still that spoiled rich brat that ended up killing and hurting people, because he wants to prove something. I read your file, the real one, and I think the person you are trying to prove to is your dad.”

“Shut up,” Tony snapped.

“Oh? That strike a nerve Stark? Have some daddy issues? You know I bet Howard would hate what you are. He would probably put you in here too, but he wouldn’t let you out. But I’m nice and I’m giving you a chance to escape. Come on, say you’re sorry, I’ll let you out. Make daddy proud.”

Tony started pounding on the door yelling and cursing at Clint.

“Throwing a tantrum now? How much of a child are you? How I wish Howard was here instead of you. I mean at least he was serious about his work and he was best buds with Steve. It would have been so much easier.” Clint said fake wistfully.

“Maybe we should complain. Say that we cannot work with you and throw you off the team.”

Tony felt dread make his stomach churn and he stopped banging on the door. 

“That scare you? Coward. You should shape up Stark or you might not make the cut.”

Clint gave a low laugh, “So long. Natasha and Steve can be nice and let you out.”

Tony started yelling again, “C-Clint come o-on! L-let me out, it’s not funny!”

Clint’s footsteps disappeared and so did Tony’s hope of escape.

Tony curled up in the middle of the closet after he knew Clint was not coming back. He felt horrible and a bit scared.

He somehow drifted away into a restless sleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

He started to get hungry. Even worse he needed to go to the bathroom. 

His stomach rumbled and grumbled angrily at him, while his throat felt like sandpaper from yelling and no water.

Tony started to hum a bit, wishing he was in his lab listening to AC/DC while snarking at Jarvis. Jarvis... he was an idiot. 

Sitting up Tony rasped, “J-Jarvis?”

No answer, “Jarvis?” He croaked again.

For the first time Tony started to feel panic about his situation. The team obviously forgot about him and Jarvis was not answering. 

Tony’s breath sped up and he started repeatedly calling for Jarvis. 

It wasn’t until Tony calmed down that he realized that Jarvis was still on mute. 

“Jarvis unmute.”

Tony snagged against the door as Jarvis’s posh voice sounded. 

“Hello Sir. Shall I ask someone to come help you?”

“Please.” Tony rasped.

Tony felt his hope come back and he waited and waited. He bit his dry lips and called, “Jarvis?”

Silence. He repeated himself. It was like the darkness went on forever. Silent complete black. Loneliness and panic crashed through Tony and he found himself hyperventilating.

Tony’s rational disappeared and he started calling for Jarvis over and over.

“Jarvis, come back.” And for the first time in a while Tony started sobbing. 

“J-Jarvis p-please don’t leave. Don’t leave me alone!”

Tony was begging between body-shaking sobs. 

“Please d-don’t l-leave me al-lone. I’ll do anyth-th-thing.”

‘Say you’re sorry and I’ll let you out.’ What Clint said flashes into Tony’s head.

“I’m sorry! Please!”

“Sorry, s-sorry, sorry, sor-r-ry.”

“I-I’ll be good! I’m sorry-y Jarvis. Please d-don’t leave m-me al-lone.”

“I’ll be good, I promise!”

Tony murmured apologies repeatedly and eventually fell silent other than choked sobs.

When Tony finally calmed down enough to think, he realized what happened. Jarvis was muted again.

Hesitantly Tony whispered, “Jarvis, unmute.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Tony felt utter relief and smiled weakly.

“I am sorry Sir but when I tried to alert someone in the building they refused to listen. Should I try again?”

“N-no it’s o-okay.”

“But, Sir, I must insist. You have been in here too long.”

Jarvis tried to get Tony’s attention again but Tony was too exhausted and drifted away in the nest he made of pillows and blankets from the shelves.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

“Sir!”

“Sir, I ask that you get up!”

“Sir!”

Tony shifted and grumbled. He slowly opened his eyes to pitch black. He blinked and realized where he was. 

“Sir may I try to alert someone?”

Tony shook his head, fear and embarrassment stopped him.

“No”

“But Sir!”

“No!”

Another period of time. Tony knew it was getting bad. He couldn’t differentiate from 15 minutes and an hour. Time didn’t exist. 

“J-Jarvis.” Tony gasped out.

“Yes? Sir.”

“It s-smells.” Tony coughed. Curling up even more under a shelf away from the source of the odor.

“I am sorry Sir”

“I’m hungry-y”

“Please Sir, let me call someone.”

“...Jarvis. Talk to m-me please.”

A pause, “Any particular subject?”

“No, just t-talk”

And that is what Jarvis did. He spoke about projects that were finished, board meetings Tony missed, how Pepper was worried, emails that piled in. About how the bots were doing.

The last subject made both Tony and Jarvis pause. 

“Jarvis, d-do you think Dum-E could get me o-out of here?” Tony gasped out.

“I believe it is worth a shot Sir. I will alert Dum-E.”

It was a tense time until Tony heard a whirl of wheels and chirping. 

The bot stopped at the door and a click and the handle was turning to reveal a very concerned helper bot.

Dum-E practically squealed when he saw Tony squinting against the sudden influx of light.

Tony crawled out of the little cubby and finally dragged himself out of that cupboard. He tried to stand himself up by using the wall but he did not have enough support from his unused legs. 

A low chirp came and he was being supported by a claw. 

“Thanks. Good bot” Tony petted the metal arm, which earned him a whirl. 

Slowly Tony made it to his lab and practically lunged to his mini-fridge. After he finished off a water bottle (Jarvis warned him to take sips) and ate crackers and cereal, he limped over to his coach and crashed.

Unknowingly to Tony, he was curled up in a fetal position. His bots all surrounding him beeping and chirping while they put a blanket on him.


	3. To be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Tony refused to leave his lab. No cajoling by Pepper could get him out. The only reason Pepper did not drag him out was because Jarvis himself refused to let her in. Pepper left when Tony said that he would take conference calls and his output rate tripled.

During this time Tony refused to go more than 5 hours without food and water. Tony also invested in buying air fresheners for the entire floor. All good things, and Jarvis said they were healthy coping mechanisms for someone who experienced a traumatic event. (Tony ignored the last part.)

The problem was his speech. No matter what Tony did he could not get rid of a stutter he developed. It was nothing new to him, when Tony was a child he stuttered around his father and other untrustworthy adults (he stuttered around Obi... that probably should have warned him).

It was hard to talk to the board and it got a lot worse when he got flustered. 

Tony found it was easier to speak when he did not have to look at the person. He then just made sure that he was always working on something so he did not have to look at people. Tony also had Jarvis filter his speech to make it smoother.

Everything was good, Tony was good. 

“Sir, Captain Rogers is requesting to be let in.”

Tony liked to think that everything wrong in his life was not because of Steve Rogers but he might be reconsidering.

Tony sighed, “l-let him in, Jarvis.”

“Are you certain Sir?”

“Yes.”

Tony did not know what to expect, another yelling match? Maybe a stern lecture? Dragging all of Tony’s secrets out of him? 

What Tony was not expecting was Steve coming in, even before Tony could talk, and started rambling.

“Enough is enough, Tony. It has been days and we have not seen you! You haven’t even gotten coffee. You drink coffee before food! So, I am here to bring you back to the land of the living for dinner and a movie with the team. I will take no objections.”

‘Wow’ Tony thought, ‘is this what I’m like to other people?’ 

With that Tony was dragged from his lab through the hallway (Tony made sure to stay as far away from That door as possible) and into the common area.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Tony sat there confused, poking at his steak. Around him the team was talking and laughing. Clint was throwing food and Thor had made a surprise visit. 

Tony sat there in silence not interrupting or making jokes, just watching. Not a glance or a comment. Tony knew this was completely abnormal behavior for him but there was no sign anybody noticed.

‘Do they ignore me that much?’ 

‘That had to be it,’ Tony thought while watching Shrek, because no matter how bad being ignored was, being passed over because they did not care would be worse.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The time for the next mission came and Tony’s stomach was churning. Which is not good being in a flying suit. 

Thankfully, Tony got into the mindset and did not mess up. In fact, Tony did great. Probably because he absolutely refused to do anything wrong.

Tony felt pretty proud when he saved most of the civilians and even got the villain. It was even better when everyone congratulated him.

Steve walked up to him, patted him on the shoulder (deep breaths Tony) and said in his You-Done-America-Proud voice, “Good job Tony, you did great.”

Tony was smiling so widely he his face hurt and he kept it for the rest of the day. 

Everything was good. Tony was good.

The missions afterwards all went in the similar direction. Clint even started complaining about Tony taking all the fun.

Tony had even pretty much stopped stuttering too! Everything was good. Tony was good.

Figures the instant things started going well in his life he screwed it up.


	4. To Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can’t catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter Phil comes in.

He messed up big time. Tony knew it, they all knew it. ‘And everything was going so well,’ Tony thought. 

The Avengers got on the plane and Tony was yelled at by the agent on scene. Then he was yelled at by Steve, cursed out by Clint, and got disappointed looks all around.

‘Maybe they’re done?’ Tony hoped and the Nick Fury stepped into the room, ‘Shit’.

Tony did not try to speak; he knew any words that came out of his mouth would be unintelligible. ‘Not that they’d notice’.

The cause of this situation was because Tony was supposed to help Natasha. Then back up Steve and Clint. Easy, until you are shot and slammed to the ground by what felt like an armor piercing round, during mid-flight. (Ouch, Tony sees bruises in his future)

Which caused him to miss Natasha from a crumbling building, which caused Clint to save her with a special arrow (Tony made that), which caused Steve to be over run by the stupid mutant animals, scientists thought were great experimenting on. Thank god for Thor and the Big Guy.

Tony finally got his message across to his many “fans” that he had no way to dodge and be able to save Natasha. He was then told that he needed to communicate that he was out of commission. 

Tony looked at the agent incredulously, ‘I’d like to see you get shot by a tank and communicate in five seconds!’ Tony wished that his mouth wasn’t working against him because he would have many things to say. 

‘Not like they’d listen to you.’ Whispered a voice in the back of his head, which he promptly squashed.

When the team got back to the tower, Tony was tired and stressed from being verbally lashed.

He wanted to work in his lab to do some mind numbing work to take his mind off things. So, Tony tiredly made his way through the common room to his lab.

Normally Tony would be as far away from That door as possible but he was tired and upset so he passed closer than usual.

Tony knew someone was behind him right when he got to That door, but it was too late. He was grabbed restrained and before he knew it he was facing an open doorway. Tony started to fight when he realized what was going to happen but he was still shoved in.

Tony spun around to escape but could only see a sliver of light that disappeared followed by a snick of a lock.

He stood there in shock as the person left. Then Tony threw himself at the door. He started scratching at it and banging his foot against the door. All the while begging to be let free.

“Pl-l-lease let-t m-me out!”

“L-l-let m-me out! Oh g-god. L-let me out!”

“I’ll-l b-be good. I’ll be good-d. Pl-lease!”

“I’ll be p-perfect-t. L-let me out-t”

“P-pl-lease!”

Gasping and backing away from the door Tony sunk to the ground. All of sudden it was like all of his senses went crazy. Everything felt like it was too big and too small. Tony felt dizzy but nothing was moving. 

He felt himself gasping and then his stomach started churning, then he felt like he was starving. Suddenly he needed water like never before. Then the smell hit him. It was horrible and his stomach roiled from the disgusting stench of waste. His upset stomach rebelled and Tony threw up his last meal.

Puke covered his face and body. He couldn’t stop. He leaned forward and threw up again sputtering. He couldn’t breath! Oh God he couldn’t breath! He tried to take a breath but ended up sucking in puke which caused him to retch and choke at the same time. 

Tony was sobbing as he retched again with nothing coming up. The next time he barfed his throat burned. He retched again and again with bile tearing up his throat. Tony sobbed and gasped hitting the floor praying that it would end.

Finally he stopped and Tony collapsed sitting in a pool of his own vomit. He stared blankly into the dark while his emotions seemed to disappear.

Tony sat like that for a long time. Just blank and utterly tired. 

‘It’s dark.’ He thought.

Finally the door of his personal hell opened to let light stream in. Tony turned his neck to blink up at the person who opened the door.

Clint gaped at him and spoke loud enough to make Tony wince, “Tony! What happened? You were feeling sick? You should have told me!”

Clint reached down and hoisted Tony to his feet. Tony swayed dangerously and Clint caught him and started leading him away from That door. 

“Come on we need to get you cleaned. You smell horrible.” Clint gently urged Tony down the hall through the common area and to his room. Tony followed obediently his eyes unfocused.

Once in Tony’s room, Clint sighed when Tony did not move. Clint peeled off Tony’s shirt and pants and had him wash his hands and face. Then Clint forced Tony into some pajamas. 

Tony crawled under the covers and turned his back to Clint to stare outside the window showing New York City.

Clint sighed again and wished him a good night, which Tony did not answer.

Clint left and Tony stared at the traffic and skyscrapers. Tony slowly turned his face into his pillow and his shoulders shook before he drifted into blissful unconscious.


	5. To be asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like Phil for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I hope you like this chapter.

Tony knew it was abuse, even without Jarvis telling him. He knew what happened was not right.

‘But that’s the thing,’ Tony contemplated while smiling at the celebrating Avengers after another successful mission, ‘abusers hurt someone one moment and the next they are making the the abused feel like they cannot survive without it.’

Steve threw his arm around Tony laughing at something Natasha said. Then Steve stood up, “attention! Clint don’t you dare throw that Cheeto! I have something to say.” Steve loudly proclaimed.

“This was one of our best missions and we couldn’t have done it without Tony. So, I propose a toast!” Steve lifted the champagne flute along with the rest of the Avengers. They all cheered and Tony smiled stiffly at them.

‘It’s worse when they aren’t even aware of what they are doing.’ Tony thought as he took a sip of his champagne.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Tony refused to be locked away again, but he also shot down the suggestion from Jarvis to tell someone about the situation. 

Tony did not want that for the oblivious Avengers and he did not want anyone to know how a mere ‘prank’ affected him.

“But Sir, you are not weak and your teammates have shown no regard for your physical or mental health.” Jarvis protested yet again, “They do not deserve your consideration, Sir!”

Tony stroked You’s arm while DumE jealously pulled on Tony’s shirt. 

“No means no, Jarvis” Jarvis was the only one he could talk to without broken speech.

“Jarvis, they don’t put me in there if I don’t do anything wrong. I just have to do everything a-ok and they’ll leave me alone.” Tony said while DumE pushed You away to get his turn.

“Sir, you’re only human, and for that matter so are they! It is unfair that they keep you to that standard.” Jarvis tried one last time.

“J, buddy, life isn’t fair.” 

DumE was practically purring which caught the attention of Butterfingers. 

‘Good God,’ Tony lamented in his head, ‘I am spoiling my robot A.I.s.’ Butterfingers and DumE were now in a pushing match over Tony’s affection.

Butterfingers was finally victorious when he pushed over DumE in a loud squeal. He stood over DumE somehow looking like he was laughing.

“Whoa, guys! Not cool, DumE Butterfingers don’t make me put you in time out.” Tony said as he righted DumE. 

“Be nice to each other.” He gave each drooping bot a pointed look.

“Sir, may I at least make a request?” Jarvis asked, somehow the A.I. sounded a bit desperate.

“Sure, anything buddy.” 

“I request that you associate with other people outside the Avengers.”

Tony blinked, “that’s a strange thing to ask?”

“Sir, I believe it will be good for you to have other people in your life that do not punish you and degrade you.” Here Jarvis sounded a touch angry.

“Well okay, I guess I can do that.” Tony answered back and that was the end of the discussion. Tony went back to trying to control his robots.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Mission after mission passed and Tony attacked them with precision and complete perfection. 

Now everyone knew something was up, from the lowest SHIELD janitor to Nick Fury. The second refused to leave Tony alone and quite literally interrogated him to see if he was someone posing as Tony Stark. (Rude. No one could pose as him.)

But mostly everyone left him alone. The reason was probably as Clint said, “I don’t give a shit as long as you’re doing your job right.” 

After every mission there was the problem of Tony tensely waiting for someone to grab him and lock him away. He almost had panic attacks when one of the Avengers approached him less than a few hours after a mission. But Tony dealt, it’s what he’s been doing all his life, he will deal with it.

So what if Tony felt jumpy with certain people. So what if Tony’s stuttering went away except when he talked to the Avengers. So what if Tony randomly had to curl into a ball and felt like he was slowly dying. Tony was dealing. 

But apparently not well enough. Tony’s goal of ‘perfection’ was going well... with missions. 

Tony Stark’s life is a mayhem of board meetings, inventing, testing, missions, and SHIELD meetings, plus other scheduled things. Tony can barely have a single moment outside his chaotic life.

Tony might seem nonchalant and lazy to other people but Rhodey and lovely Pepper both know the truth. Tony Stark works his butt off.

To bad the Avengers did not get the memo.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

He was being lectured. By Steve. Again. 

It went something along the lines that he needed to take post-mission discussions seriously. Tony tried to listen for the first half, but he had never had a good attention span. So, until Steve was interrupted Tony was going over schematics for Clint’s new arrows. 

The interruption mentioned previously was a certain stoic faced SHIELD agent.

Coulson breezed into the kitchen and headed directly towards Tony, completely ignoring Steve (possibly the most surprising thing that happened). 

Tony was readying himself for another talking too, when Coulson calmly sat next to him on the stool next to Tony at the island. He then took out from his nondescript briefcase a few papers, Coulson laid them out neatly and, with no change in expression said, “Mr. Stark I would like you to do this paperwork about the last Avenger’s mission, it is imperative that this is finished by today...” Coulson slid the stack of papers over to him and hesitantly added, “Please.” 

Tony felt himself stiffen with shock as he stared at the man he aptly nicknamed Agent. Somewhere in the back of Tony’s mind he knew he was being manipulated from the way Coulson so intentionally emphasized the last word. But Tony was Tony Stark and no one said please to Tony. Sure, they ask for stuff... all the time, but it was always in that, ‘you have so much money, this shouldn’t matter,’ way that made him feel used. The only people who meaningfully said ‘Please’ to Tony was Pepper and Rhodey plus occasionally the Avengers.

So, Tony dragged the paperwork toward him and started the laborious work of signing and dotting all his i’s. 

Agent worked on another stack of papers silently until Tony finally finished. Afterwards Coulson expressed his thanks (another thing that made Tony gape at him) and left cool as a cucumber. 

‘Sometimes, I think he’s just trolling everyone.’ Tony thought.

Tony turned around to see Steve looking like something or someone had taken the righteous wind out of his sail. He shuffled out of the kitchen with a muttered ‘I’m going to the gym.’

‘Huh... would you look at that.” Tony thought.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

“J.”

“Yes Sir?”

“I think I found someone to talk too.”

“Very good Sir.


	6. To be discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was not stalking Agent!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t expect any science jargon from me. Also this is a very fluffy chapter, you have been warned.

Tony was not ‘stalking’ Agent.

He was just trying to talk to him, but was never actually able to follow through. So, in the end his constant presence around him came off as a bit... ‘stalkerish’. 

Tony gave up with the endeavor when Fury yelled at him and practically caused Tony to have a heart attack. But Tony was determined to somehow talk to Coulson. 

The idea came to him when Agent showed up in Tony’s lab with some paperwork that Tony urgently needed to sign. Tony grumbled and moaned, as expected, but inside was cheering. 

Thus started Project LAP or Lure Agent with Paperwork. Tony was not a jerk (Rhodey would beg to differ, but no one listens to him) and decided to only put off paper work once a week, while also being in accessible areas when Agent ultimately tracked Tony down.

It worked. Tony, for a month and a half, was decompressing with agent while keeping up with Avenging and all of his other jobs. It was amazing. Tony did not realize how hilarious Coulson could be, the dry wit was astounding and always made Tony almost snort up his coffee. 

Then what Rhodey calls his ‘Tony Luck’ came into play and Agent figured out what he was doing. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Of course Agent found out! He was a Super Secret Agent from a Super Secret Organization and Tony is not what someone would call discreet. 

Agent Coulson confronted him in his lab and brought it up when Tony was immersed in one of his many projects.

“So...” Agent filled out his last piece of paperwork primly, “would you like to inform me why you are purposely putting off your paperwork and having me track you down?” He questioned.

Tony froze for a second, and tried his hand at fibbing. “I have no clue whatcha talking about Coulson.” Not his greatest attempt at lying and Agent showed what he thought of his lying skills by raising his eyebrow and looking unimpressed. 

‘Damn it’s amazing how he can convey what he’s thinking without words.’ Tony mused. 

“Fine! Fine! I might have been luring you with paperwork so... you could spend time with me?” Tony questioned, even to him it sounded a bit weird. 

Agent’s other eyebrow went up and slight surprise whisked over the perpetually unimpressed face for a moment. Tony felt like he needed to defend himself.

“I was a bit lonely! Okay! Happy now.” 

Now in control of himself Coulson answered with no inflection, “you could have just asked. I would be happy to spend time with you.”

“I know! I know! It’s weird I promise I won’t- wait! What!” 

Agent stood up and started to leave with a fish looking Tony behind him. Before he reached the lab exit though, he turned and with the barest hint of a smile stated,

“Every Tuesday I have free afternoons, we can get coffee then.” 

Then he briskly departed with a comatose billionaire gaping at his back.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

And that’s how Tony found himself in a Starbucks (a Starbucks!) with Agent Phil Coulson, drinking coffee and engaging in the most awkward silence of his life. Considering his father and their awkwardness, this was a whole new level. 

Desperately searching for some topic, ‘Agent hows work? Oh wait you’re a Super Secret Agent who can’t speak of anything without getting yourself and I assassinated,’ Tony thought morbidly.

‘Whatever I’ll just wing it!!’ Tony opened his mouth. And instantly shut it when Coulson calmly started talking.

“What are you working on currently?” 

Tony was sent floundering for work he could talk about, ‘Ah! That! Wait no, company secret. Oh that one, that’s good.’ And Tony was off, talking a mile a minute about the latest project he had thought up of and succeeded in making work.

“It only exploded a few times and the...” tony looked up realizing that he’d been rambling and had included all the technicalities of his latest project. When he did that with the Avengers they would get a dazed look and in Clint’s case would wander away before he was done. 

“Ah, sorry” Tony murmured. “I didn’t mean to bore you.” 

“You weren’t,” Agent Coulson informed him. Taking a sip of his coffee he gave Tony a rarely seen smile, “in fact I found what you were talking about quite interesting.” 

“You mean, you understood?” Tony hesitated.

Coulson answered calmly, “Not all of it but I knew enough of what you were talking about to get gist.” Smiling again (a second time!), “go on continue.” 

Tony found himself regaling Agent with not just lab projects but also what he was working on for each of Avengers. Coulson occasionally interjected with questions and comments but seemed content for the most part to listen quietly while watching with a small smile on his face as Tony got more animated in his stories. 

Tony continued on to his many other projects for SHEILD and failed to notice how Coulson’s smile slid off his face as Tony started on his efforts in the Maria Stark Foundation and his help in funding the rebuilding of New York. 

Coulson eventually decided to talk about himself and the only thing about his work he could talk about, training baby agents. 

“You train the new agents?” Tony questioned since it seemed that Coulson would be to busy running around the world corralling super powered people. 

“I don’t have to” Agent answered, smirking, “but I like putting the fear of god into the new recruits so they don’t bother me later.” 

Tony snorted up his coffee (ouch) and burst out laughing at the picture of Coulson messing with shaking baby agents.

“I would love to do that too!” Tony exclaimed.

Phil leaned forward conspiratorially, “that can be arranged.”

They kept on talking through the breakfast crowd and then to the incoming lunch crowd. 

Coulson walked him back to the Stark tower and then escorted him up the elevator to the Avengers floor. He left him at his lab but before they said goodbye Agent lightly grasped his shoulder, “Tony, do you do that much work in a month regularly?” 

Tony blinked, thrown for a loop, “yes? It’s really not a big deal.”

Coulson blinded him with another smile, “I think what you do is a big deal, anyways I’ll see you next Tuesday, you can choose the next place.”

Tony just basked in the praise for a moment and then realized that he needed to answer, “Right, yeah I’ll see ya Tuesday,... yeah, and I’ll pick a better place than frickin Star Bucks.”

Coulson chuckled and bade him a goodbye and left.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

It wasn’t until Tony was going to sleep in his bed the first time that month that he discovered something very important.

“Wait. Jarvis did I just go out on a date?!”

“It seems so Sir”


	7. To be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Phil’s relationship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoy it.

Many lunches later

Fury finding out was awkward.

Tony was having a great lunch with Phil in the SHEILD cafeteria when Nick Fury decided to show his one eyed face. 

“Coulson!” Fury shouted, “where have you been! Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve been disappearing!”

Tony was amazed with how motherly Fury sounded.

“Sir, you are aware that I have part of my Tuesday’s off.” Phil stated not even looking up from the crossword puzzle he and Tony were completing (Tony was not enthused until he found that he could lean subtly closer to Agent... also he felt calmer when doing them). 

Fury looked as if he was going to explode again, then he caught sight of Tony, who was angling his body close to the SHEILD agent. 

It was weirdly terrifying and hilarious to watch Fury’s face going from blank, to confused, blank again and finally the truth of the matter hit him. Fury inflated like a balloon and the agents in the room escaped like rats from “Ratatouille”(subtle John Mulaney reference;>).

“Coulson,” Fury said dangerously quiet.

“Yes sir?” Phil questioned as he filled in 24 across and looked up.

“Tell me that you haven’t been missing on Tuesdays so that you could hang out with Tony Stark.”

There was a barest hint of a frown that appeared on Phil’s face but it was wiped away before either Tony or Fury could confirm it. The next thing Phil said almost had Tony falling out of his seat.

“I haven’t been ‘hanging’ out with Tony,” Fury looked relieved, “I’ve been ‘dating’ Tony.” Coulson finished with a slight smug quirk of his lips.

Both Tony’s and Fury’s reaction started off the same but it had a wildly different ending. 

Tony and Fury looked at Phil in shock. Fury started sputtering in a manner very unbecoming of a spy organization leader.

Tony felt like he was on cloud nine. He had never considered Phil actually wanting people to know about their new relationship. Phil had just, out loud, stated his intent and seriousness in their relationship. 

Tony was so ecstatic that he leaned forward and kissed Phil lightly on the cheek. Flushing Tony leaned back and looked up at the choking noise that Fury made, completely missing the dopey smile that appeared on Phil’s face.

Fury looked as if he had eaten a lemon. 

Face twitching he stood there for a moment until Phil prompted him with a “Do you need anything else Sir?”

“No!” He practically snarled back at Phil. Fury spun around to walk back out of the cafeteria but being how dramatic as he was he turned his head and ordered, “Coulson, I better see you in my office in 30 minutes!”

Tony looked worriedly after the angry man and asked “will you be okay? He seems really pissed.”

“Don’t worry” Phil murmured, taking Tony’s hand in his, “he just needs to let off some steam and then he’ll be fine with it.”

“Will he really?” Tony asked doubtfully.

“He will” Phil said with a tone that conveyed what he would think of Fury not being fine with them dating.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Pepper and Rhodey finding out was easy.

Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey were having a day together that consisted of them lazing around and watching a movie on the couch.

Tony in all his Tony glory slipped in the news while the both of them were sniffling over the death of Simba’s dad in Lion King. 

“Oh! By the way guys I’m dating Phil Coulson. You know that guy from SHEILD that threatened to tase me?”

He had expected them react like this:

Pepper: oh Phil! Phil’s such a great guy. I support you always Tony.

Rhodey: I will kill him.

Tony: No! You will not do that! I actually like him!

Rhodey: Fine...

Pepper: I’m so happy for you Tony.

And Scene

At least that was what he expected to happen.

Instead of Rhodey threatening bodily harm to Tony’s significant other, Rhodey blinked at Tony, “...That Coulson guy? When do I get to meet him?”

Pepper’s reaction was even more surprising, “...What! Phil! I’ll put a stiletto through his face!”

Both Tony and Rhodey looked at her with an eyebrow raised. 

She flushed, “What? He lied to me okay.”

Both Tony and Rhodey started to look uneasy.

“Oh, shut up. He didn’t cheat on me or Tony, I just caught him looking at Tony’s ass one time and when I asked him about it he denied it so well that I thought he wasn’t interested.”

“If I had known I would have set them up ages ago.” Pepper muttered.

Now Rhodey has gone back to raising an eyebrow and Tony was trying to hide his beat red face in a couch pillow.

“You mean to tell me,” Rhodey asked, “that you questioned the man about Tony’s ass?” 

“No!” Pepper denied, “I asked if he was interested in Tony.”

“Ha!” Rhodey snorted.

They began to squabble for the rest of the movie leaving Tony to gather himself from finding out that Agent found his buttocks attractive.

But as Rhodey and Pepper were leaving Tony’s floor, Pepper stopped and gently touched his elbow.

“I’m happy for you Tony.” She said warmly.

“Thanks, Pep. Goodnight.”

Tony watched them leave and found himself not suffocated by the thought that they were leaving but instead comforted that he had such amazing friends.

Also when he sees his Agent on Tuesday he has to ask him if he actually stared at Tony’s rear end.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The Avengers finding out was hard. 

Pulling a tooth hard.

It started out easy. By then Tony had been going out with Coulson for 3 months.

3 months of amazing ness. Tony has never felt more content. 

Tony was surprised and amused when Phil insisted on courting him slowly. Tony had told him that he didn’t need to be romanced but Phil just looked at him and said seriously, “I think you should be romanced.”

Tony went along with it and realized that he had never done the actual bona-fide dating. All his relationships that lasted more than a week had been with people who wanted his money, reputation, and connections. Tony didn’t know how much he wanted human contact until he got it from Phil and lapped it up like a starving dog.

Tony had to admit it was a bit pitiful but Phil never gave a sign of pitying him, instead Phil always seemed to find him endearing. 

Although they were taking it slow they had reached kissing and light petting. The first time they kissed Phil initiated it after a relaxing day of going around New York on foot (disguised of course). Phil had been accompanying Tony to his floor as per usual while Tony had been talking about the injustice of Pepper forcing him to go to board meetings. When Phil stopped Tony.

“Tony.”

“Hmm?” Tony questioned.

“Are you amendable to me kissing you now?” Phil asked bluntly.

Tony swung around to stare at his boyfriend. 

Stunned into silence Tony just nodded his head.

It was nothing like anything Tony had previously experienced. Before, it was a clash of teeth and desperation, him so desperate for human contact that it didn’t even have to be sex, just a hug would have been enough but sex was easier to explain and enjoyable too.

Phil’s lips slowly moved against Tony’s, and Tony found his arms winding themselves around Phil’s neck and it was perfect. Tony arched into Phil as his tongue slipped into Tony’s mouth. Phil got even bolder and placed one hand on the small of Tony’s back and the other in Tony’s hair to lock them in place. Phil then took his own sweet damn time to thoroughly ravish Tony’s mouth.

They didn’t break apart until Phil had slowly and patiently explored Tony’s mouth.

It was the first time in a long time that Tony felt breathless and fuzzy after a kiss. 

Tony leaned against Phil and said, “we gotta do that again.”

And they did.

One such occasion was in the kitchen of the common room. 

Admittedly, it was not the best location to be making out but the Steve, Clint, and Natasha were supposed to be on a mission with Bruce coming along as backup. Tony had not been required because apparently he was ‘working too much’ (Tony had complained until Fury told him to shut up and take his complaining to his overprotective boyfriend). 

The mission had gone well. So well, in fact, that the rest of the Avengers, minus Thor, all got back early. What did they find? Tony trying and partially succeeding in forcing his tongue down Phil’s throat.

“What the FUCK!” Had Tony breaking apart from Phil to swing around to see four surprises Avengers.

Clint looked like the world was ending (again). He was waving his hands around and he had dropped his bow. 

Natasha’s eyes widened and she had frozen up, which just showed how shocked she was since nothing short of a nuke would shake her up.

Bruce was blinking fast and was cleaning his glasses as if he was questioning his eyesight.

Steve blinked at them. 

“Guys, I know that you’re dating and all but could you keep,” at this Steve’s face pinked up, “from being physical in a public place.”

At this everyone’s attention swung to Steve.

“Wait. Steve, you knew?” Clint said looking faint and then as if realizing something he exclaimed, “wait, dating?!”

Steve looked confused, “I thought it was obvious... I mean they go out all the time together and Phil is always looking at Tony.”

Tony sometimes forgot that Steve was smart in his own way, that he is observant and can think for himself as shown by his tactical planning and understanding of a battlefield. Tony resolves not to forget that as he blushed and stared at Phil feeling that dreaded tongue tied effect that happened when he got too nervous still.

“W-well as Cap pointed out A-gent and I are,” here Tony stopped to make sure that Phil was alright with him confirming their status, which he did with a nod, “are dating.” Tony laced his fingers together with Phil’s and waited for the reactions of the Avengers.

Bruce was confused but shrugged after awhile and left to go experiment in his lab.

Natasha has regained her usual blank expression but she walked up to Phil and murmured something in his ear. Phil answered back in a similar tone and Natasha smiled briefly and stepped back to stand with Clint.

“We’ll talk later” she said her smile turning sweeter and ,somehow, more dangerous (Tony did not envy Agent for the interrogation he was about to go through).

Clint stormed out after glaring at Tony and giving a look of confusion to Phil. Natasha following close behind.

“I’ll talk to him.” Phil murmured into Tony’s ear, making him shiver (Either from fear of what Clint might do or the close proximity of Agent).

Steve then made the entire thing horrible when he decided to give them both a lecture on where to preform the physical aspect of their relationship. 

Tony found himself shuffling towards his room after he had been released from the captain’s clutches. Phil had been called by Fury to work and had abandoned Tony to another thirty minutes of Steve’s long winded speech. 

Tony was ready this time for Clint to strike. It had been in the back of his mind the entire night, after the archer left with a venomous look on his face.

It still didn’t prepare him for when Clint came up behind him. Clint slammed him into a wall. Hard. Tony winced and consciously stopped himself from curling his body inwards.

“I don’t understand why Phil wants you, but,” Clint dangerously loomed over Tony, “Stark, if you so much as hurt Phil nobody will find your body.” He hissed into his ear.

Just as quickly as he had come, Clint disappeared. Tony leaned against the wall for a moment, mentally collecting himself after the most threatening shovel talk of his life.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Tony did not tell Phil. He didn’t want to worry the agent. 

Also, Tony felt as if Clint had a good point. Tony was a flawed man, as seen by his numerous mistakes over the years. Many caught on camera. Clint has every right to doubt Tony’s dedication to Phil and their relationship. 

Tony didn’t deserve Phil.

Tony said as much during their next lunch date.

“Why?” Tony questioned suddenly after an uncharacteristic silence.

“Why what?” Phil questioned back, focusing all of his attention on Tony. He probably noticed the seriousness of Tony’s tone.

“Why do you... want me?” Tony elaborated looking down while fidgeting with his napkin.

A low sigh caused Tony to flinch. Tony almost jumped when Phil grasped his hand and lifted it from the table. 

“Tony. Look at me.” Phil ordered quietly.

Tony raised his head.

“You’re impossibly smart and kind. I find you to be the most gorgeous person I’ve laid eyes upon,” here Tony flushed, “you achieve things in a week that most don’t achieve in their lifetime. You annoy me with how much you work but I can’t stop you because you save people with all of your inventions.” 

Phil took a deep breath.

“Most of all, I’m amazed with how much of a good man you are. Tony, you are the most human of the avengers,” Phil caught Tony’s chin and stopped Tony from hiding his face, “and you’re all the better for it.”

Tony loved Phil at that moment.


End file.
